LOTM: Babysitting Misadventure P6/Transcript
(The heroes are seen returning home from Sammy's) Diana: *Happy sigh* Erin: Did you eat good Diana? Diana: Oh I ate great Erin! Erin: I thought you'd enjoy it! Diana: *Smile* Alex: Well Diana, you wanna head to my room with us? Jessica: We can hang out in there! Diana: Really? Jordan: Yeah! Alex got some cool stuff to show you! Diana: Okay! Jordan: Let's go! (The three run off to Alex's room) Erin: Heh. Jack: There they go. (Erin smiles before it cuts to the four inside Alex's room) Diana: Oooo! Alex: Cool right? Diana: Look at all these drawings! (Diana looks up at a drawing of Alex Erin and Jordan) Diana: I wish I could draw that good! Jessica: Oh I'm sure you draw just fine Diana. Diana: Really? I mostly just draw stick figures and stuff. Jordan: That's still good! Diana: You think so? Alex: Yeah. Art isn't just one subject. It can be anything. Jessica: Beauty is in the eye of the beholder they say. Diana: Huh. I never thought of it like that. Jessica: Well now you do! Diana: Heh, yeah! Alex: So, do you wanna practice more of your powers? Diana: *Gasp* Oh yes! What else can you guys do!? Jessica: Well what has your mom showed you? Diana: So far? Just how to lift stuff up and a couple of other basic stuff. Nothing big like her fighting stuff or any fancy moves. Alex: Oh you wanna see fancy? Then check this out. (Alex creates a psy clone of him) Diana: !! AHHHH!!! THERE'S TWO OF YOU!!! Alex: Yep! Alex Clone: This is my Psy Clone ability! Diana: Psy....Clone? Alex: Yep! It's a copy of myself that I make using my powers! Alex Clone: I act just like Alex and share his thoughts and memories, but I also work to fight or defend him when need be! Diana: Whooooooa! Jessica: Pretty awesome right? Diana: Yeah! (Alex's Clone then vanishes) Alex: Not only can I do that, I can also shoot psy beams and blasts as well! Diana: Oh I heard about psy beams! I can't do 'em yet, and mama doesn't want me to do fighting stuff yet. Alex: I know, just saying. Diana: Okay. Jordan: Any other psychic tricks you wanna know? Jessica: Is there anything mom can do that you've seen her do? Diana: Hmmmmm… Weeeell. There is one thing. Alex: What is it? Diana: Whenever I have trouble sleeping at night, mama would create these beautiful balls of psy energy and let them flout around the room. It always looks so pretty and so calming. Alex: Really? Diana: Yeah. Alex: Hmmmm... I think we can pull that off. (Alex focuses for a moment and creates several balls of psy energy. He lets them all flout around) Diana: *Gasp* Yes! This is it! (Diana looks at all the balls flouting with a sense of wonder) Diana: Wooooow. Alex: Huh, you're not wrong. Jessica: This IS nice to watch. Jordan: Man Cloe came up with this? She really is an amazing psychic isn't she? Diana: The best! Alex: She is pretty good Jordan. Jessica: Yeah she is! Category:LOTM: Babysitting Misadventure Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Spinoffs